Lelouch and Suzaku's Rivalry
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch hires C. C. to decide whether or not he owes Suzaku money for the cars he broke.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi went to Lelouch's house. C. C. politely said, "Hi guys." C. C. looked at Lelouch and Suzaku and could tell that they were ticked off at each other. C. C. asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch said, "Suzaku claims that I owe him thousands of dollars."

Suzaku replied, "You sure do. You've brought me tons of money problems over the years."

Lelouch responded, "Making you lose a few dollars a year isn't that big of a deal."

Suzaku replied, "You've done much more damage than that. I lose about fifty thousand dollars a year, because of you. If you wanna stay my best friend you better start paying me back."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "I don't think that I owe you that much money."

C. C. didn't want to see them fight so she said, "Lets try to handle this little rivalry of yours calmly."

Lelouch replied, "I think that C. C. should be the one who decides whether or not I owe Suzaku money."

Suzaku responded, "With all due respect her opinion would be biased since you're dating her."

Lelouch said, "But C. C. is a very honest person. She makes fun of me for accidentally breaking stuff all the time." Lelouch tripped and accidentally knocked a pencil sharpener to the ground. The pencil sharpener broke in half so Lelouch threw it out the window.

C. C. sarcastically said, "Lelouch sure is the prince of carefulness."

Lelouch replied, "That proves that C. C. will give a fair judgement about our argument Suzaku."

Suzaku responded, "Okay then. I have a story to tell that proves that Lelouch owes me money."

Flashback: Lelouch was pretending to be sick to get avoid school and get stuff from his friends. Lelouch said, "You've done a really good at helping me Suzaku. I have something that I need you to buy for me."

Suzaku asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch replied, "A car."

Suzaku sighed and said, "I'll go buy a car for you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you bro." Suzaku left to go buy a car for Lelouch.

C. C. gave Lelouch some cough syrup. Lelouch drank it, but it tasted terrible. C. C. and Shirley turned off the lights and left the room so Lelouch could get some sleep.

A few hours later Suzaku returned. C. C. said, "Lelouch started sleeping."

Suzaku said, "Okay. I'll show him the car that I got for him tomorrow."

Shirley asked, "You bought a car for Lulu?"

Suzaku replied, "Yeah. It was super expensive, but Lelouch is too hard to reject when he's sick."

Shirley said, "I agree. He seems so sick. I feel sorry for him."

C. C. said, "Me too."

The cough syrup tasted so bad that Lelouch spat it out on the carpet and said, "Pretending to be sick is hard." Lelouch thought that C. C., Shirley, and Suzaku didn't hear him, but they did. C. C. and Shirley angrily stared at Lelouch. Lelouch was scared.

Lelouch said, "I need to escape before I get grounded or something. Did you get the car?"

Suzaku replied, "Yes. It's outside."

Lelouch said, "Thank you." Lelouch ran outside, got into his new car, and drove away.

After Suzaku finished telling the story Lelouch said, "I don't owe you anything for that."

Suzaku angrily replied, "But you lied to me so I would get you a car."

Lelouch said, "The car was a friendship present so I don't owe you any money for it.'

Suzaku replied, "You're really sneaky Lelouch. I have another story that proves how guilty you really are."

Flashback: Lelouch went into his car and started driving to the fair. While trying to park he accidentally crashed his car into Suzaku Kururugi's car. Suzaku wasn't in the car so he didn't get hurt. Lelouch didn't want to get blamed for wrecking Suzaku's car so he grabbed Jeremiah Gottwald's car and put it on Suzaku's car so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Suzaku went into the parking lot and noticed that his car was broken. He said, "Jeremiah's car is on my car."

Jeremiah replied, "I didn't break your car."

Suzaku said, "I don't believe that lie."

Jeremiah replied, "You doubt me, because you're the least loyal person in the world." Suzaku and Jeremiah started fighting while Lelouch drove away.

After Suzaku finished telling the story Lelouch said, "I don't deserve the blame for that adventure."

Suzaku angrily replied, "You destroyed my car."

Lelouch said, "You and Jeremiah are the real villains of that story."

Suzaku replied, "Your lies are pathetic."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of high quality lies."

Suzaku replied, "You even owe me for stuff that you did on your birthday."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

Suzaku said, "A story that proves what a big money waster you are."

Flashback: It was Lelouch's birthday. C. C. had Suzaku Kururugui and Shirley Fenette come over so they can start planning Lelouch's birthday party. C. C. said, "Of course Lelouch is already excited and he wants a super good party."

Suzaku replied, "I got Lelouch a big present that cost a lot of money."

Shirley responded, "I already shopped for Lulu too."

C. C. said, "Lelouch always wants more presents. He wants five cakes."

Suzaku asked "Doesn't five seem like too much?"

C. C. said, "Lelouch is worried that his guests will hog the cake so he wants five cakes to make sure he gets enough."

Suzaku sighed and replied, "I'll go buy five cakes."

C. C. said, "Buy fifteen pizzas."

Suzaku responded, "That seems more like a present for you than a present for Lelouch."

C. C. smiled and said, "Just because it's a present for Lelouch doesn't mean that he gets to eat it."

Several hours later Lelouch had his birthday party. Lelouch said, "I want a good birthday present from you Suzaku."

Suzaku responded, "Since you accidentally broke the car I bought you a few months ago I bought you another car. I hope that you don't accidentally get this one destroyed."

Lelouch proudly said, "I promise to be careful. Thank you Suzaku."

A few minutes later Lelouch went outside and got into his new car. He started driving around the city. He said, "This car is pretty awesome." While driving he noticed that the grocery store had a sign about napkins being on sale. He was so excited about the sale that he stopped paying attention to driving. His new car was about to crash into a empty building. Lelouch jumped out of the car. The building and the new car got smashed apart.

An hour later Lelouch went back home. He said, "I lost the car, but I got something extremely important: napkins that were on sale."

Suzaku responded, "That car was really pricey. You wasted a lot of my money."

Lelouch said, "I'll buy you some napkins for your birthday." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

After Suzaku finished telling the story C. C. said, "It seems like you two don't get along when it comes to cars."

Suzaku said, "Lelouch owes me the price of three cars."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not going to pay that much unless you're talking about how much toy cars cost."

Suzaku angrily said, "It feels like I have to get five cars a year, because of you. Also I'm not the only one who's dealt with your car breaking antics. You broke Principal Ashford's car twice in one week."

Lelouch said, "You deserve some of the blame for the car antics."

Suzaku asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "You should of protected me and the cars better."

Suzaku angrily replied, "You need people to babysit you everytime you do anything."

Lelouch said, "I haven't had a babysitter since I was twenty two."

Suzaku replied, "You're eighteen."

Lelouch said, "I'll probably be done with having babysitters by then."

Suzaku replied, "I think C. C. should now tell us whether or not you owe me money."

Lelouch responded, "Okay." A bouquet of flowers fell out of Lelouch's jacket.

C. C. asked, "Why did you have flowers in there?"

Lelouch said, "I was expecting my rivalry with Suzaku to be over by the time I got home so I was going to spend this evening with you." A pizza fell out of Lelouch's jacket. Lelouch grabbed it before it fell out of the box and said, "I got you your favorite flowers and your favorite food, because you are my favorite person."

C. C. replied, "I'm so touched by your sweetness Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "There's nothing I enjoy more than being happy with you." C. C. started kissing Lelouch. Suzaku was getting impatient. Lelouch said, "After I finish my fight with Suzaku we can spend the rest of the day together my love."

C. C. replied, "Forget about the fight my love. You're as innocent as a box of sunshine."

Suzaku asked, "What about the thousands of dollars that Lelouch owes me for the cars?"

C. C. said, "I'll buy you some toy cars for your birthday." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

Lelouch said, "I hate to be rude Suzaku, but C. C. and I have lots of low quality romance films to watch."

Suzaku replied, "Fine. I'm glad to see you've fallen in love, but getting you to mature seems like a hopeless case." Suzaku walked out.

Lelouch had a big smile on his face. He scheduled his meeting with Suzaku and his date with C. C. on the same day. He figured his charm would get C. C. to convince Suzaku to not charge him money for the three cars that he broke.


End file.
